


Chugging down razor blades with orange juice, fixing stab wounds with a band-aid

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Demonic Possession, Manipulation, Mind Control, Possession, Violence, chase being a good dad, not child abuse but bad things happening to a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez





	Chugging down razor blades with orange juice, fixing stab wounds with a band-aid

Chase was awoken in the middle of the night by a tugging on the end of his shirt. He flinched and opened his eyes groggily, looking down at the small child who was staring urgently at him.

“Dad…” Mandy said, as he adjusted to the darkness he could see she was clutching her teddy bear in one hand and had another arm wrapped around her midsection.

“What is it, sweetie? Did you have another nightmare?”

She blinked slowly as if she were falling asleep again.

“I don’t feel good…”

Suddenly, she was coughing, it sounded as if she was being sick, before a thick crimson liquid poured from her mouth and onto her nightgown, leaking onto the floor.

“Oh, fuck!” Chase exclaimed, rushing out of bed, he managed to catch her just in time before she fell, her long hair stained red with the blood she’d just hacked up.

He panicked, his hands shaking, not knowing what to do he grabbed the phone on his bedside table, hastily calling 9-1-1.

 

“I need an ambulance, my daughter’s just-”

He was interrupted by another coughing fit from Mandy, some of the blood splattering onto his face.

“Please get here fast!” He gave them his address and hung up, cradling her on the soaked floor.

 

* * *

 

 

The doctors said while there were no signs of illness or further bleeding, but there had seemed to be a series of cuts on the inside of her stomach lining, along with her throat and tongue.

They’d asked Chase if she had eaten anything sharp that could have caused it, he said not that he knew of.

When he asked her she shook her head no, her face grim like she was holding onto a secret. He didn’t press further, not wanting to make her feel like he was blaming it on her.

 

She had been taken out of school for months, on bedrest until she had fully healed.

The doctors said it was a miracle she had survived.

His other child, Max, was distraught at Mandy being hurt. He acted out at school, getting into fights and causing trouble. Not only was his dad taken away from him, so was his sister.

 

Chase’s ex, of course, blamed him. Told him he was a bad parent.  How could he deny it? She was under his protection and he had failed to look after one of the only things he cared about.

But his wife let him keep partial custody, mostly because she didn’t like having the kids around anyway. He was still allowed to see them on weekends.

The strange occurrences just got stranger.

It started with things being found broken in his apartment, books with pages torn out, clothes shredded and left in a pile. He at first thought it was Max, and scolded him for it, telling him he’d take away his PS4 until he stopped. Max pleaded with him and told him he didn’t do it. Chase didn’t believe him until one day when Max slept over at a friends house and Chase found his room in shambles.

He set up a camera, fearing a stalker might have been messing around in his home.

Another event happened and this time, Chase had it on video.

When he looked at the footage, he was shocked.

It was Mandy.

She was there, in plain sight, ripping up books, shattering ornaments, leaving claw marks on his walls with a distant look in her eyes, as if she were sleepwalking.

The doctors had said she might react to the trauma strangely, but this was something else, something worse, something terrible, he knew it in his gut.

Mandy was never a violent person, she was always a pacifist, making sure her brother stayed out of trouble, not wanting to hurt anyone, but Chase found her getting increasingly bitter about, well...everything. One incident, in particular, involved her actually physically lashing out at Chase, pounding on his chest with her hands and screaming at him for something Chase couldn’t even remember. Something small.

She didn’t do any damage, of course, not with her tiny frame, but it shocked Chase to his core so much that he decided to get a therapist for her.

Two days into her therapy she stabbed a pen through her psychiatrist's hand. Chase didn’t try again.

She grew more distant, not wanting to spend time with her dad or even her brother anymore. There were bags under her eyes and she wasn’t eating anything.

Chase was worried sick. What do you do when something like this happens? What fatherly thing could you do to make it all better?

How Chase wished he could swoop in like a superhero and save his daughter from whatever was plaguing her, but he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried he saw her getting worse before his eyes.

One night, Chase heard banging from her room. When he opened her door he saw her, repeatedly banging her fist off of the wall.

He pulled her hand away and cried “What are you doing?!”.

Her small hand trickled blood from her knuckle down to her elbow.

“I-...There’s something in the walls…” She turned to him, and at that moment Chase saw his daughter again, not the monster who had replaced her. “Something awful.”

He bandaged her hand, kissing it better, a lump in his throat as he hugged her tightly, fearing at any moment she would be ripped from him.

He looked her in the eye, a hand on her shoulder.

“What were you talking about earlier, when you said there was something in the walls?”

She was silent for a moment, her lips closing tightly.

“Something’s there...It won’t go away.”

“...What does it do?”

“It…” Her eyebrows furrowed, the look on her face much too serious for a ten-year-old. “Talks..”

“What….What does it say?”

She looked directly at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Bad things.”

“Darling...I know you don’t want to talk about it but, I need to know what it’s saying to you, can you tell me what it says?”

Her lip trembled and Chase felt his heart hurt, like a broken tooth.

“It tells me to hurt people,” She sniffled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. “It tells me to hurt you and Max.”

“...And the therapist?”

“No. Sometimes it makes me...Do stuff. Things I don’t wanna do.”

Chase’s blood ran cold, fearing the absolute worse. Maybe his stalker idea was right, maybe there was some man living in his walls and talking to his daughter.

“What kind of things?”

She didn’t answer him, averting her gaze. “Please, Mandy, what kind of things?”

“It makes me get angry and break things...Sometimes it feels like I’m not even in control of myself. I don’t want to get angry, dad, I don’t!”

“I believe you.” He said, a slight relief washing over him. “I believe you, I promise. Does it make you do anything else? Does it hurt you?”

“No...Well, maybe one other thing. Sometimes it…”

“What?”

“It’s really weird! Sometimes it makes me take out knives and just...Look at them. Like, it wants to do something with them, but it never does.”

“That’s it?” Chase said. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Chase had a feeling she was done talking.

At least now he knew it wasn’t Mandy that was doing these things, it was something making her do them. She had a mental illness, he could fix this.

He felt horrible thinking that a mental illness needed “fixing”, like his daughter was broken.

He didn’t sleep that night.

 

The next day she was back to acting like a robot, she probably didn’t even remember the night prior.

Chase took all the knives away from the apartment, hid all the pills and anything potentially dangerous.

He found himself googling “Multiple personality disorder in children.” and found that her symptoms matched that of a person with MPD. It could be caused by a traumatic event in their life, that could have been the blood-incident, she could have invented a different personality to help her cope with the pain, that would explain why this personality was so cold and unfeeling.

He called a doctor and talked about the possible routes they could take in terms of therapy and he already felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Due to her coping strategies and meds she was prescribed, her original personality was shining through more and more often, she would be her usual happy self one day, then different the next. He was just happy she seemed to be getting better.

Until a few weeks later.

 

He awoke, yet again, by strange sounds coming from his daughter’s bedroom. Max was awoken, too, this time, and Chase told him not to worry and go back to bed.

There seemed to be a series of...Clicking noises, coming from her room. A strange noise that comes from deep in a person’s throat, kind of like when you gargle something.

She was standing, staring at a wall, her mouth open wide, trailing out a series of disgusting sounding noises.

“Mandy-”

Almost instantly, before the word had even left his mouth, Mandy let out a guttural scream, but she never looked away from the wall. She raised her arm, pressing her hand against it as if she were feeling something from behind it.

“Mandy…” He said again. He heard the footsteps of Max from behind him and he gestured to stay behind him.

He cautiously approached his daughter, slowly reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder.

As soon as his hand made contact she snapped, grabbing his arm and sinking her teeth into it, as far as they could go, her canines tearing at the flesh. Chase yelled, trying to pry her off him, but with no luck. He heard a sickening crunch as her teeth bit through muscle and he screamed. Max yelled, raising a nearby heavy book above him and bringing it down smack on Mandy’s head.

Chase clutched his arm, before turning his attention to Mandy, who was now laughing on the floor. A deep rumble that resonated throughout Chase’s entire body. She convulsed as she laughed hysterically as Chase’s blood and her own tears trailed down her smiling cheeks. It sounded choppy like it was being played on an old radio, static filled the room and Chase clutched his ears.

“Max, you need to lea-” When he turned around to face his son, he was lying on the ground, it seemed like he was passed out. He was at his side in seconds, trying to wake him.

“What did you- What did you do to him?!”

Suddenly, all the sound stopped.

Mandy spoke, her words distorted and her voice low, like it didn’t belong to her.

_“Have I disappointed you, daddy?”_

“Mandy, _please-_ ”

Mandy raised from the ground, her movements were weird, as if she were a newborn deer getting used to its body.

_“You don’t love me anymore?”_

“Of course I do, Mandy, but-”

**_“You don’t speak! I’m speaking, I’m the one in control!”_ **

She yelled. Chase felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Okay, Mandy, okay...Talk to me, then.”

Mandy smiled and stepped forward, gripping Chase by the sides of his head, staring deeply with an amused look on her face.

 _“She has your eyes.”_ She said.

Something happened. Something that made Chase feel shook to his core.

In an instant, her eyes had gone from being a baby blue to a dark obsidian, both of her eyes turned black like the flick of a light switch. She grinned, showing a smile that seemed to have far too many teeth.

Chase couldn’t speak, all words failed him as his daughter, or- what used to be his daughter, let go of his head, taking a few steps back, looking at the broken father on the floor, almost admiring her work.

“You’re not Mandy, are you?” he said, his voice cracking.

_“I would have thought that to be obvious.”_

“What have you done to her?”

_“Nothing. She’s in the backseat, so to speak.”_

Rage washed over Chase, he clenched his fists.

“You _possessed_ my fucking _daughter_?!”

The thing laughed again.

 _“She is merely my puppet to do as I please with. If I want to eat glass, she eats glass, if I want to destroy things, she destroys things…”_ It smiled, crooking its head to the side. _“If I want to break up a family, she breaks up a family.”_

“You’re a fucking monster.”

 _“Maybe I am.”_ Chase saw at that moment, a faint outline of a figure standing behind his daughter, puppeteering her into doing what he wanted. _“Now let us see what this monster can do.”_


End file.
